Yoko's Life
by TentenDaBest
Summary: Yoko once had a normal life until a powerful storm changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**The Monstrous Night**

Once upon a time, in a land with ponies and unicorns. Once upon a time, a girl was getting her hair done in the coal pure night. The forecast was scattered showers with thunder. Typing a story of what was going on, she got bored and started playing her LEXBOX, when she heard a crash. The lights went out and cut her game off, making her progress being lost. As mad as she was, she couldn't help being scared of the crackling thunder. The sound of dogs barking, wind chimes from across the street, she really was scared of everything if there were a thunderstorm. Freaked out as she was, she went to the bathroom so she could take a shower. She twisted the knob all the way so the water could be a hot as it could. As the water heated up, she lit some candles and set them on the counter. Getting her towel and rag, she got in, washed up and got out, not wanting to be scared of being truck by lightning. Needing to listen to music, she took her phone off the charger and tried to turn it on. The phone, not wanting to cut on, was blank during her course of action. Knowing her, she got really frustrated and kept at it. Still not cutting on, she remembered that her phone was on the charger when the power-outage occurred, meaning that it was as fried as a deep fried watermelon. She sighed and walked over to the door, opened it, and walked down the hallway. The dark, scary night was stretched across her face. The sudden loud crash of thunder made her fall to the ground in shock. Almost crying of fear, she pulled herself together and ran to her room. Getting into her bed, a tear escaped her eyes, making her buckle down. With wind picking up, she pulled the covers above her head, praying to go to sleep. About 45 minutes later, right when she was about to go to sleep, the tornado sirens went off. Her eyes popped open and sat up. Bringing her knees to her face, she rested her face in her wrapped arms. Complete fear filled her face as she heard rumbling, like a train. Knowing what a train sounded like, she ignored it and focused on not crying. Each second, the sound got closer, making her turn her attention to the sound. Her brother told her about when she see all the signs of a tornado, she needed to hide. Running to the closet, she opened the door, got in, and closed it. 10 plain minutes passed, making her impatient. Peeking out of the door, she didn't see anything wrong. But as she looked closer, she realized that her things looked like they were floating a little. Knowing what that meant, the tornado took its course. As the windows busted, the winds made all of her papers float. She hurriedly closed the door and took all of her clothes off of the hangers and dug a tunnel into them, making a little shelter. A few seconds later, the tornado took all of its strength and picked the roof up, worsening the winds throughout the house. Shivering in her little pile of clothes, she noticed the rain start to let up a lil bit. After a few minutes of this, the storm passed over, uncovering the devastation of the neighborhood. The sun shined as she crawled out of the crumbled house, hearing cries of help throughout the city. Collapsing on the ground, she watched as her mother and brother died in front of her eyes.

 ** _The End~_**


	2. Chapter 2

The End?

A few days has passed since the night of horror, the little girl has done nothing but mourn over the death of her closest family. With no food or shelter, she would not survive much longer given her current. In fact, she wanted to die, just to see her loved ones. It was just a matter of time until her goal was achieved. Many things haven't crossed her mind at all, some of which are surprising. There wasn't anyone coming to help and anyone that needed to be rescued. No one has come out from hiding from the storm and the sky changed from a smokey black to a dark pastel purple, glowing every once in a while. From the lack of food and dehydration, she collapse in a puddle of sorrow. She soon will wake up to a world she no longer knows.

A few months has passed and finally she wakes up, but not in a familiar place. The walls are painted in a light colored turquoise and it seems as if she is in another's body as well. Her hair changed from the usual dark brown to a pasty white with streaks of lavender and traveled to the ground. Her body has changed from an immature little girl to a fully developed teen. She was hooked up to various machines such as heart monitors, IVs and so on. Quickly taking them out to explore the unknown location, she glances over to a calendar on the wall. The few months passed as she thought but the years were not as she expected. Six long years has passed, making her age from 11 to 17. August 27, 2103. She could not correctly process the situation and rushes of hypotension did not help. Another of the many things that has changed was her mindset, she didn't seem to care about who helped her, she just wanted to know why. She opened the door only to find the bathroom, well, a bathroom as big as a pool. Many soaps were arranged at the entrance accompanied by toilet paper. There was a room straight in front of the door with the toilet, sink, and needed appliances. Towels and rags were scattered around the main room on racks. Seeing as she was unconscious for years, a nice soak wouldn't mind, though intimidated a little. Her skin stung in response to the heated water, making her take much longer than she expected. Wasting 2 hours of her time, she wrapped herself in a towel, but paid no attention to the whereabouts of any clean clothes. Shrugging, she decided to fix up her hair. She cut herself some leveled bangs across her forehead and tied the rest in a long looped ponytail. Under her hair, there seemed to be something moving, but she wasn't scared in the slightest. Uncovering the unknown objects, she realized they were...cat ears? Much to her surprise, a tail trailed out of the towel, moving. Tugging, the mysterious body parts refused to separate from her, they even started to hurt a little. The more she pulled, the more her hair stood up. Giving up, her attention was directed to her eyes. They were cat-like and a beautiful emerald color that glistened with any light, but a blood red was disappearing little by little until it was gone completely. She had plenty of questions already, but now they multiplied triple the amount. She tries to examine her body even more only finding her nails sharpened and sharp canines, sharp enough to cut with even the smallest touch. Ignoring pretty much everything, she sets out on a quest to find clothes in the place she woke up in. There weren't any other doors in sight, not even a closet, but she did smelled delicious food coming from somewhere. The sweet aroma of deserts filled her head with pure ecstasy. Looking out the window, she faintly hears footsteps approaching, making her hair stand up. The sound got closer and closer until they abruptly stopped. Silence filled the room for many seconds, making her anxious and impatient. The silence is broken by people talking on the other side of the wall. She yells for them, but they did not answer. Many attempts got her nowhere until she got angry. Just the thought of someone ignoring her made her feel outraged and ended up kicking the wall. The wall exploded into pieces and dust filled the air. The talking was replaced by coughing until the smoke cleared. Astounded by her power, she forgot about the figures in front of her, until one spoke up.  
"Izumi, meet Yoko Mitarashi."  
The assumed 'Izumi' sat there dumbstruck until a faint smile appeared accompanied by a greeting. Yoko, on the other hand, did not answer at all. Many thoughts flooded her mind as she sat there, like how does he know her and what does he want.

Maybe they'll explain what's going on later.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story so far.  
I didn't know how to end this chapter so it's kinda crappy sorry.  
Like? Review? Maybe both?**


End file.
